Some embodiments described herein relate generally to large data centers and enterprise networks, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for providing services in a distributed switch within, for example, a single-layer data center.
Some known data centers arrange network devices in a way such that a typical three-layer architecture (e.g., an access layer, an aggregation layer and a core layer) can be collapsed into a single-layer architecture. In such single-layer architecture, multiple edge devices such as top of rack (TOR) network devices are interconnected by multiple links. The TOR network devices are connected to multiple server devices that provide various functions and services for components of the data center.
A need exists, however, for methods and apparatus that can efficiently provide the functions and services in data centers of the single-layer architecture.